iWrite it Down
by mutemath
Summary: -"How about, we right down who we like and at the graduation we read it?” It was the perfect way for him to tell her, and the perfect way to end graduation, but of course, he never thought of what could go wrong. Seddie! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I Like

**I know I have other stories I should be doing, but this just came to me and I wanted to do it D: **

**Anyway! Hope you like it :) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: I like...**

**5 Weeks to Graduation.  
**

The upbeat music blasting through the house made it hard for anyone to hear, or be heard. A particularly blonde was finding this to be true as she made her way through the many people, all the while being offered various drinks and, well, other things, yes she still hadn't found what she was looking for. Slowly her eyes went over the people in front of her until her eyes set upon a brunette boy sitting by himself on a couch.

"Freddie," she shuffled past people until she was in front of him. His eyes visibly lit up, and a grin etched across his face. She smiled as well and then took another glance around, "Have you seen Carly anywhere?"

He shook his head and then shrugged, "No, not since Kevin offered her that 7th drink."

She nodded, "Neither have I. I thought the three of us agreed not to have too many drinks." Of course she had had a few as well, but not like Carly had.

He lifted the drink that was in his hand and shook it, "Lemonade."

She gave a light chuckle and then took the seat next to him. She gave a small sigh before glancing around again, "I swear, that girl can't handle alcohol so why does she drink so much of it at these parties?"

Freddie nodded in agreement, "I don't like girls like that."

"Like who?"

"Carly."

Sam laughed, "Of course you do! Carly is the only girl you _do _like!"

He shook his head, "No. I like someone else."

Sam poked him in the arm, "Who?" She poked him several times as he groaned and said it was a secret. "Come on! I'll tell you who _I_ like if you tell me who _you _like."

He looked at her for a few seconds and then thought about it, "How about, we right down who we like and at the graduation we read it?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes!"

Freddie looked around the room until he saw a stack of papers and a pen lying beside them. He got up from the couch and then picked the items up, taking them back to Sam.

Sam took the pen and paper from his hands. As her hand was about to write out the name, she looked up at Freddie, who was still standing and shook the pen threateningly at him, "You've got to swear on your life, on Carly's life, on _my _life that you won't read it 'til graduation."

Freddie took his seat beside her again and nodded, "I swear. I wouldn't want you to die before you read mine, would I?"

She laughed and twisted herself around so he couldn't see what she was writing, and then when she was done she handed him the paper, with her corner teared way, along with the pen.

As he wrote down the name, hesitantly while he did so, Sam took to glancing around for Carly again. She finally spotted her by the kitchen. She spun herself around to Freddie and then placed her folded paper on the table.

"Carly's over there, hand over the paper boy."

He looked up and indeed saw Carly, and so he quickly folded the paper and handed it to her, "Remember, not until graduation."

Sam nodded and put it into her pocket before getting up and heading for Carly. Freddie watched as Sam shook Carly's shoulder and spoke to her. Carly was definitely drunk, as seen by the way she flopped over Sam and supported herself on the blonde.

"Let's get you home," With a final glance and wave to Freddie, she left with Carly wrapped around her neck lazily in attempt to stay up right.

Freddie sighed and leaned against the couch before looking at the paper left on the table. He reached over and held it in his hands for a few seconds before putting it in his pocket and heading for the front door to the house. He didn't like parties all that much, but Sam always managed to convince him to go. Sam could convince him to do anything, and he had no idea why. Or maybe he did, but just didn't want to say it or think it. At least he could write it.

* * *

**Read & Review PLEASEEE :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Too Hot

**Thank you so, so, so much to KSWheels for actually reading over and correcting my mistakes! Again, thank you!**

**Chapter 2: Too Hot.**

**4 Weeks to Graduation.**

"I want a smoothie..."

"You just said you wanted cola!"

"I changed my mind."

"Well change it back!"

Sam groaned before hanging over the railings of the fire exit, "I can't! It's hot and cola just isn't sufficient enough! I need a smoothie!"

Both Freddie and Carly reached over and grabbed Sam by her shoulder, pulling her back over the railing.

Sam proceeded to throw her head back with a loud groan, "Why is it so hot? It's not even summer yet! This isn't allowed, it's Seattle for Christ's sake!"

Carly fanned herself while nodding her head, "Maybe we should do something to cool ourselves off."

Freddie leaned against the wall and nodded; keeping his eyes on Sam just to be sure she didn't make another attempt to fling herself off of the railings.

"Yes, let's go get smoothies!"

Carly shook her head, "No, that would only keep us cool for like 20 minutes, plus I heard it's packed because it has air conditioning."

Sam grumbled before hanging her head in defeat, "I hate the weather."

With a sudden idea, Freddie gave a gleeful 'ah'. Both Sam and Carly turned to him in confusion, waiting for his reason.

"Let's go to the park!"

Sam glared at him, "The park? I thought you had some geeky idea to get the clouds over us or something."

Freddie glared back, "Well sor-rey! It was just an idea."

With a small shrug, Carly nodded her head, "The park sounds good. Let's go."

Freddie turned to Sam and pulled his tongue at her, "See, It _was _a good idea."

Initially, Sam was going to retort back, but realising it was too hot for effort, she closed her mouth and sighed, "Whatever. Let's go to the park then, anywhere is better than here."

It took 20 minutes to arrive at the park, even thought it was a 5 minute walk. Why? Well trying to get Carly to go out in public without checking herself in the mirror or changing outfits about a 100 times was a lot harder than thought humanly possible.

When they got there, Sam had sprinted right in, leaving Carly and Freddie to exchange glances and hurriedly follow after her.

"Sam wait up!"

Sam didn't 'wait up', and only appeared to speed up as she headed for the playground. When she finally got there, she sat herself down on a swing and sighed joyfully.

"How I love swings!"

Before Freddie even had a chance, Carly sprinted for the only other available one, "Me too!"

"Awh man! What am I supposed to do?"

Carly began to swing backwards and forward while Sam sat there in frustration.

From high above Sam, Carly questioned her frustration, "What's wrong with you?"

Sam huffed before kicked the ground below her, desperately trying to get her swing to swing her as high as Carly's was. Without success she looked glumly to the ground, "I don't know how to swing. I've always had someone push me..."

Freddie gave her an amused smile, "You don't know how to swing?"

Carly laughing while she swung past her, "Poor Sam!"

"Don't poor Sam me!" She tried to push herself off the ground again, but was having no success even getting the swing to go forward.

Freddie wandered behind her and held onto the metal chains holding up the swing, "Are you ready for the greatest pushing experience you've ever had?"

Sam looked over her shoulder and cocked her eyebrow before grinning and nodding her head, "Yes! I want to go higher than Carly!"

"No chance," Carly sing-songed to them as she swung past.

Freddie pulled the chains back and then let go, getting the swing started. When it was finally going at a steady pace, he put his hands on Sam's back and continued to push her. Soon enough, Sam was at the same level as Carly. The two of them were pulling tongues at each other when they passed one another.

"Higher Freddie!"

"I'm pushing as much as I can!"

"No, hig- Oo! I wanna go on the jungle gym!" She dug her heels into the ground as she reached the bottom and then sped off to it. Freddie instinctively followed Sam while Carly remained on the swing. By the time he had gotten there, she was already a body above Freddie.

"How do you climb so fast?"

Sam swung herself backwards, and in a moment of panic, Freddie shot his hands up. It was only until he saw Sam's upside face staring at level with his did he realise she was using her legs to dangle herself from the bars.

She glanced around before leaning in and putting her hand next to her mouth, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually a monkey."

Freddie poked her cheek playfully, "You don't look like a monkey."

"I shall take that as a compliment!"

Freddie nodded his head and wondered whether to reply to that or just leave it. When he was completely refocused on Sam, she was looking over his shoulder to Carly.

"Ew, it's jerk-face Derek."

Freddie looked over and saw Derek Langley sitting beside Carly on the once occupied by Sam seat, he looked back to Sam and laughed, "Jerk-face?"

She scowled, "Yeah, he's a douche!"

Freddie found amusement from watching her expressions while she was upside down. Giving a small chuckled he decided not to give his own opinion, "Doesn't your head hurt?"

"No, not really."

He watched as she grinned at him, dangling her arms down, her shirt falling slightly past her belly. He pushed his hands into his pockets, not entirely sure of what to do right now. As he buried his hand deep in, he felt something crinkled and rough, pulling it out, he noticed it was the piece of paper Sam had wrote on.

Sam looked down to it and flicked him on the nose, "Hey! Graduation remember?"

"I wasn't going to look!"

"Good!"

"H-have you looked at mine?"

"Nope!" She popped the P's and shook her head, "You don't have to worry about me finding out your little crush until we graduate _and then_ I'm going to tell _everyone_ who you like. Actually no! I'm gonna pretend you put Derek Douche-bag... unless you actually put him."

"Ew Sam, I didn't put Derek!"

"Don't 'ew' at gayness Freddie!"

"I didn't ew at gayness!"

"I was right here! You said 'ew, I hate the thought of-"

"NO I DID NOT!"

"I HEARD!"

A voice interrupted before Freddie could retort, "Heard what?"

Both Sam and Freddie looked to Carly, who was also with Derek. He was standing there smirking and giving off a smug vibe.

"Nothin' Carls. Heyyy Derrrrrek," She made sure to creep him out as much as possible, starting with dragging his name out as if she were a maniac.

"Oh, hey Sam..." He glanced around, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

While his eyes were looking up to the sky, Carly nudged Sam in the ribs, "Don't do that!"

"Oww, don't nudge a hanging girl..." She clutched her side before using her upper body strength to reach to the bar just above her legs and hoist herself up. "Wheew, _now _my head hurts..."

Freddie gave out a soft chuckle before leaning against the bars and looking up at Sam smugly, "Knew it would."

Sam looked to Freddie and glared before looking to Carly with a sigh, "Well I think I'm gonna go, see ya Carly, Freddie, Derrrrrrek," She wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke his name before laughing to herself.

"Uh, bye," Freddie furrowed his eyebrows. Sam leaving, not even going to Carly's for some food?

Carly gave her a wave and grin, while Derek fumbled around for something to say.

Once Sam had left, and Derek had wandered away to speak to someone on the phone, I turned to Carly, "Sam left? Since when did she leave at," he checked his watch before looking back up, "3?"

Carly shrugged, "Probably since she got a boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Freddie chocked out, clearing his threat shortly after, regaining himself, "Sam has a boyfriend?"

"Well, she likes to call him her bitch, but I suspect it's boyfriend all in the same."

"Hey, I've got to get home. I forgot but I, uh, you know, have to... bye."

Carly watched as Freddie fumbled away from her, heading for the gates and walking away in a dazed fashion. She was about to shout after him, ask what was wrong, but Derek shouted for her.

"Let's go get a smoothie!"

"Uhm, okay..."

"Oh, and your friend... Sam? Why does she call me Derrrrrrek? Does she tease people she likes or something?"

Carly turned to Derek, cocking an eyebrow, "No, not usually."

"Usually?"

"Yeah. Usually."


	3. Chapter 3: Jerk

Sorry this took so long to get out! I'll be updating with the beta'd version once I receive it back :-)

I've got chapter 4 going so it should be out quicker, and I've also drafted the chapter to my other fic, iGo to Camp (or something like that hahaha).

Not to interesting, but still! R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jerk.  
**

**18 Days to Graduation**

Sam slowly walked down the halls, peering down each corner, apparently looking for someone. She had done it for the past few minutes and had obviously found no success in whatever or whoever she was searching for.

"Where is that boy..."

She stood on her tiptoes as she reached another corner as there was a rush of students. Her chin lifted as she attempted to see over the students and finally concluded the 'boy' she was looking for was not there either.

"Hey, Gary, have you seen Freddie?" She stopped said person abruptly as they headed for the school exit.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Not since Biology this morning. I'd suppose AV Club though, since it is Friday."

Sam clicked her fingers, "Ah! Right you are Gary! Thanks."

It wasn't that much of a walk to AV Club and so it was okay. The only reason she was trying to find him was to invite him to get a smoothie with herself and Carly, who was standing by their lockers with Derek. She suspected Carly wouldn't like to be waiting round too long (or maybe with Derek she'd be okay).

She jogged slightly as she got closer and finally got to the door. Once she was there, she knocked slightly even though she was in the process of opening the door anyway. When she peered in, she saw there was a small amount of 10 people, though in all honesty she had believed for a while Freddie was the only kid to actually attend; obviously not.

Before questioning Freddie's whereabouts, she glanced around the room. There was no teacher, _this seems like heaven_.

Finally, she wandered in and questioned _one _of the boys who was staring at her with a weird dreamy gaze, "Hey do you know where Freddie is?"

The boy scowled before point towards the back. She didn't bother to thank him and so headed towards the back, peering either way to see if she could spot Freddie.

She noticed that to her right she couldn't go much further as there was a computer there, and to her left there was a door leading to another room that read 'Computers'. _Very Freddie like, he'll be in there_.

She pushed the door open and saw that there was only one person right at the other end with their back to her. She noticed the familiar build and hair and so continued on her way down. Her intention was to _not _scare him, but apparently leaning over him and looking at what he was doing on the computer was just as startling as shouting "FREDDOOO" down his ear.

"SAM! Agh! What are you doing here?"

She shot her hands up defensively as she plopped herself on the seat beside him, "Woah, woah, calm it there Fredward."

Freddie's startled face suddenly turned to a scowl, "No really, what _are _you doing here?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow but attempted to ignore the harshness, "I just came to see if you wanted to get a-"

"No."

"What?" Sam scrunched her face in confusion.

"I said no."

She waited for some hint of a joke, a small smirk to appear, for him to laugh and then say 'sure, let's go'. After a few minutes, it was apparent it wasn't coming.

"Are you mad at me?"

Freddie sneered before turning to his computer, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

Freddie's expression too changed to confusion, but it was less visible to Sam as he faced the screen. Why wasn't she acting irrational and screaming at him? Why was she acting genuinely concerned?

"Well I'm not."

He entered more codes into the screen, making sense of the HTML before him so he could add some new features to iCarly. He couldn't stay concentrated while she just sat there and looked at him.

Honestly, he would love for her to stay there forever, but under circumstances where they were at least _talking_.

"Freddie... Seriously, what have I done?"

He was finding it harder and harder staying mad at her. Sure she had a boyfriend, sure Mark was a total jerk, sure he hated him and Sam couldn't see that, but then again she _could _have a boyfriend, they weren't together, he _could _be a jerk because right now so was he and of course it was his fault she didn't know, he never told her.

Suddenly the chair beside him flung back and arms reached to the collar of his shirt. He was roughly pulled from his own seat, his eyes revealed the sheer shock and fright he felt. Sam clutched onto him, with her eyebrows furrowed. It was obvious she was about to attack, but suddenly she looked to the floor and her mouth dropped from the small snarl it was in. She pushed Freddie back, letting go of his collar.

"Forget it."

With that, she headed back to the doors leaving a startled and regretful Freddie. She didn't once turn back to him as she left.

Freddie suddenly snapped away from his confused trance and turned to his computer quickly. He knew he hadn't saved all the work he had just done, but that didn't matter, and so he continued to log off and picked up his bag from the floor.

"SAM! WAIT!"

The spectators in AV Club were going to have a lot to talk about once he left, besides World of Warcraft that is.

He ran quickly, turning the corners he knew led to her locker, taking halls he knew took him closer to her, taking shortcuts he had learnt from her, asking passerbyers if they had seen her when finally he got to her locker.

There was no one.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends?

**Ooops... Been a while yes? Oops! You'll get a little AN at the bottom! Haha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Friends?  
**

**13 Days to Graduation**

"So what did you do to make Sam angry?"

To Freddie's surprise, it wasn't Carly who had asked but rather, Wendy. She put her tray firmly on the table before seating herself opposite Freddie on the cold and uncomfy bench, making her wiggle around slightly before she was content with the position she was sat in.

Freddie looked up from his cupcake to meet Wendy's eyes. He looked back down though after a few seconds and waved his fork in a limp attempt to wave off the question.

"Don't wave your fork at me Freddie. You've made Sam angry, ergo you've made Carly angry because if Sam won't sit with _you, _Sam won't sit with _Carly _because Sam is sitting with _Mark_."

At this point, Freddie had chosen to look for where Sam was sitting and when he finally found her, he scowled. There she was, true to Wendy's word, with Mark. He quickly looked back to his tray and stabbed the food with his fork.

Wendy watched closely at this act and then suddenly gasped but couldn't help smile too. She remained like this until Freddie's eyes slowly and cautiously looked up from his tray to her.

"What?"

"You like Sam..."

Freddie scoffed, "I don't."

With a slow nod, Wendy smirked out, "You do. You like Sam. You're jealous."

"Wendy, shut up," He replied, waving his fork at her, shaking his head.

Before she could reply, Carly had come to join them at the table. She glared at Freddie before taking a bite from her cupcake and huffing. Freddie just sighed and continued to poke and prod at his now deformed burger, or what the cafeteria called a burger. Students had their doubts.

"I was just talking to Fredward here about our dear Samantha. I think there is something you should kno-"

Freddie gave a kick under the table to Wendy who promptly looked back to him with a scowl while he shook his head.

"What should I know?"

The both of them looked back to Carly and exchanged quick glances obviously looking for help in their attempts to cover up the problem.

"Freddie said he was acting like an immature jerk and should apologise to Sam right now, didn't you Freddie?"

"Y-yes," He nodded his head and bit his bottom lip as he waited for a confirmation that Carly, to a certain extent, had been tricked because in actually fact, what Wendy had said was true. He just hadn't told Wendy that.

Carly picked up her fork and pointed it mere millimetres from Freddie's face, "Yes, go apologise. NOW."

Wendy looked at the fork Carly was holding and then to Freddie's fork, "You two sure like to use forks in threatening manners."

* * *

_Wednesday. Perfect. Sam always skips Biology on a Wednesday and I'm sure she goes to the park. I am missing my Physics class but-_

**RIIIIIIIIIIING**

_Time to go._

Freddie picked up his rucksack from beside his locker before placing it over his back and holding one strap firmly in one hand. He headed for the main exit, attempting to look as natural as possible although he was failing, considering he was creeping around the corners of the halls while people quirked their eyebrows at him.

Once he reached the exit, he couldn't help but giggle to himself as he felt the thrill of skipping. He quickly covered his mouth and looked around hoping no one had heard his girly giggle, and although there was no one insight, he gave a manly cough just for safe measures.

Once he had recovered from his slightly embarrassment, he look around and chose the quickest route to the park and took it. Once he could see the park entrance in sight, he took a deep breath and started to go through what he would say to Sam once he found her.

_Hey Sam. I'm sorry about how I acted it's just... I like you. No, no. I can't just say it outright like that. Uhm... Hey Sam, fancy meeting you here? Oh yeah, smooth Freddie. Sam... _He proceeded to say her name in several different voices, one being of confidence, the other being natural and one even attempting to sound manly. _Sam..._

"_Sam... _Sam. Samantha? No, no... Uhm, hey Sam... Hi Sam... Hi? Hello? Afternoon?"

"Is there a reason you keep saying my name?"

Freddie spun on his heels and proceeded to look up as he saw Sam above him in a tree, pulling out earphones that had previously been playing music through Sam's ears.

"Sam!"

"Another one."

Freddie gulped before glancing around the tree, "Mind if I come up?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure. But if you're planning on acting like a jerk, warn me before hand so I can ignore you."

He quickly climbed up the tree, shaking his head as he did so. He was nearly up to the level when he began to apologise.

"Look Sam, I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm sorry I was acting like that. I don't know why I was even acting like that!"

He was now at the same level and was making his way cautiously along the thick branch so he was beside Sam.

"Seriously. I'm sorry."

Sam turned to him. Her features were scrunched as she looked at his genuine face. "Why did you wait 5 days to apologise?"

"I don't know..."

"You probably didn't even want to apologise. I bet Carly told you to."

Freddie looked at her in mock seriousness, "I've just skipped Physics to come apologise. This is a genuine apology Puckett."

She laughed and then looked down at her hands, looking deep into the bottom of the can of cola she was holding. Her features relaxed, but it was obvious she was thinking.

"You know what? I hate this. Getting older," at this she looked back to Freddie with a smile but not a small of happiness but of bewilderness. "I mean. It's like everything just suddenly changed," she looked back to her hands. "I remember when it was just me, you and Carly. Us three laughing and joking and having a good time. Do you remember that?"

Freddie nodded his head despite the fact Sam couldn't see this. He stayed looking at her and was flooded with emotions and thoughts and memories.

"I miss it. I miss how simple it was. I miss the life when the only boys in my life were you and Spencer," She laughed, but kept her eyes to the cola can, even rotating it in her hand for some minor excitement.

Finally, she looked up from the can and looked to Freddie. Her eyes stayed locked to his but flickered about them, searching for something but for what, neither were sure. Suddenly, they felt it. You know that feeling? The feeling that something is going happen, something _has _to happen.

Leaning towards him, she stopped to look between his lips and his eyes, while he did the same but kept his eyes on hers.

She breathed out, ready to saying something. "I-"

But that was all she could get out before his lips were on hers. There was no burst on her part from this contact, but she felt something. Something she hadn't previously. He, on the other hand, felt utterly happy and content in doing so. The kiss continued, beyond that of their previous kiss, their first kiss. It wasn't so childish, so short and careless. Freddie was thankful they had grown up for this simple reason, he had to admit.

Suddenly, Sam felt that burst as she thought about something.

_He's my best friend. He was my first kiss. Of course he's going to make me happy._

She was yet to feel the same reasoning's as Freddie.

_I love her. She makes me happy, ergo I love her._

Both of them thought that the other was thinking the same as them and so the kiss continued for the both of them.

Sam finally did pull back and smiled to Freddie, "Friends again?"

"Yeah. Friends..."

* * *

**So. Not only was that not an interesting chapter, it was also majorly laaaaaaaaaaate.**

**I have no excuse.**

**At first (like a couple weeks late) I did but just ater that I got lazyyy!**

**Terrible me, right?**

**Well I'm getting back on to this. You'll see!**

**And let me just say, next chapter? Definetly a lot better :) so R&R because it makes me happy! (Oh and I'm starting a search for a beta and hope they will beta my previous chapters along with my upcoming ones to make this story ultimately better).**

**Notice any mistakes? Think anything it out of place? Something should be rephrased? A character is OC? TELL ME! It will make it better for everyone (especially me! haha) and I'll thank you if you do help me :) Thanks! (Hey, I guess everyone is like a little beta...er?)  
**


End file.
